


When Someone Stops Loving You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Broken Heart, M/M, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Phone Calls, Post-Break Up, Recovery, Roman keeps setting Dean up on bad dates -
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean knows heneedsto move on after Seth broke his heart.He just doesn't think he's ready, no matter how many dates Roman sets him up on.





	When Someone Stops Loving You

"Ro, no more dates." Dean settled on the floor. "I appreciate it but if I can't have him, I don't want anyone else." He cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder, doing his best to avoid dropping the phone. 

Since Dean's relationship had ended, his best friend made it a mission to find him a new man. Unfortunately, _something_ was wrong with every guy he found. Dean was grateful but enough was enough. 

There could be no more odd dates. 

"So, he was a little strange..." Roman's voice trailed off. 

"A little strange? Try owning an iguana and digging his own worms weird. I appreciate it but _no more dates_." 

"Whatever you say, Deano. No one is ever going to measure up to Seth."

Dean knew he would need to come to grips with reality eventually. The happily ever after he planned on became the exact opposite. Maybe he'd fall in love again, maybe he wouldn't. Only time would tell...

At this particular moment, he didn't care either way. 

At one time, he planned his forever. A wedding. Two point five kids. A white picket fence A Standard Poodle named Morris. 

Dean Ambrose had wanted a fucking poodle. 

Then, one day, it was gone. All his happiness turned bitter. The man he'd thought he would marry was gone. Their perfect lives went to shit. 

Dean wasn't sure what caused Seth's change of heart. He asked. Seth refused to answer. All Dean knew was his perfect life was gone, starting a new brand of crazy. 

"Think about it. It's been six months." 

"Going to sleep now, Uce. Love ya, Man." 

"Love you too." 

Dean rose to his feet, setting his phone on the side table. He wasn't tired but he was mentally drained. Lately, life seemed like a chore. Nothing went right. Also, it wasn't like everything stopped just because you had a broken heart. 

Dean still had to live his life, even though he just wanted to disappear. 

_Seth, I know we are probably never getting back together. That doesn't stop me from loving you and I hope you know that._ Dean thought, settling into bed. He traced the spot where Seth used to sleep. 

The fact the world thought he should be over Seth didn't phase him. Break-ups could be nasty. Losing love was never easy, _especially_ when the love was genuine and quite possibly the greatest story ever told. 

"I just need sleep and a long vacation." Dean snuggled deeper into the sheets. He tried to ignore the burning pain deep in his chest as he fell into a fitful rest. 

-fin-


End file.
